Nick's a Lawyer?
by LokiLaufeyson1
Summary: This story is about a real person named Nicholas of which I met on Omegle. Over time, I got to know him better and he gave me permission to write this about him so I hope you and he enjoys this. He gave me details on how he wanted it written and it's rated M for a reason. I don't know how long to make this so bear with me. Rate and Review like always. LokiLaufeyson1


_A/N: This story is about a real person named Nicholas of which I met on Omegle. Over time, I got to know him better and he gave me permission to write this about him so I hope you and he enjoys this._

Every morning started out the same for me: get up, shower, get dressed in the same ugly gray suit and go to the same boring job in Miami. I can't complain though, I did ask for this through my high school career. Here let me start from the beginning.

Back in Burges High in my sophomore year, I remember all the teachers and counselors pressuring us to pick a career. I was one of many who didn't have a fucking clue as to what I wanted to do, honestly, I don't think a single sophomore knew what they wanted to do and we all probably thought it out as we have two more years to think about it. Boy were we wrong. We had all the time in the world but because of the nagging asshole teachers, we were forced to choose; that may have been the reason why in senior year there were probably 10 kids left. Of course, here's me under-exaggerating about how many kids were actually left to graduate. Anyway, as I went through my senior year with the idea planted in my head that my dream job was to be a lawyer I decided that applying for a college was next on my list to success and happiness. I applied for Harvard, Princeton, and Yale and got accepted to all of them. I couldn't believe I got into all three, now to let two of them down.

My first year in Yale went great and pretty much consisted of me drinking until I brought up all my innards and then going back for more. I got by with average grade by cheating off a few friends and paying a few nerds to do my homework. It was good and I was having the time of my life, there I was thinking my life was sorted. I wish I thought more into it now. By the time I was a Junior I started to realize that I really hated law and everything about it. I thought it was boring and one of the worst career paths I could have chosen. Remind me why I did that. The only good thing about junior year was meeting the love of my life, Jennette. She was around 5'6" with long brown hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes, like the color of the sea on a calm day with no clouds in the sky... (Okay getting distracted). Anyway, I noticed her around the end of the year so I didn't really get time to talk to her. She is athletic and loves to play volleyball. She actually gets really competitive and I like feisty, which made her all the more attractive. Jennette's really smart too and I definitely took advantage of that and asked her to tutor me for finals (lie: I wasn't actually going to care about passing). She said yes and the rest is history. Now Jennette and I are happily engaged and are currently living in a decked out (very posh she says) apartment in Miami. I love her to pieces and I don't think I could have survived junior year without her. All right, this is getting sappy.

That basically sums up my school life except for the fact that I left out the part where I dropped out of college that same year to live with her and get a job. I succeeded in becoming a lawyer, considering that was the only thing I went to school for, and I've been working in the Miami courthouse on the defendants side for two years. Yes, it's only been two years but I just can't get pumped for work in the morning. It's a dull life and a boring job, I just can't wait to quit and move on. I want to go back to school for photography. I want to be a photographer, they get paid and they can take nudes of everyone. I want to go back to school for that but we just don't have the money right now. That's why I'm stuck being a lawyer in a terrible town away from family and a real job and life. This is a downer so let me tell you about sex with Jennette and her 34C friends.


End file.
